


Snow Angels

by PinkyPie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Christmas, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyPie/pseuds/PinkyPie
Summary: Freddie wants to make snow angels with Jim.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you beautiful people! Long time no see! This is a little something I wanted to write this entire month but wanted to wait until it was almost Christmas to publish it. Enjoy!

Jim was walking along the seaside on a stunning afternoon, sun warming his face and Freddie holding his hand, pointing at different shaped clouds. Some he used melodically beautiful metaphors to describe that just took your breath away, and then some he completely butchered it with inappropriate comments that made both of them burst out laughing. This is perfect, Jim thought. A simple gesture of just taking a walk by the seaside, meant so much more to them. It felt like freedom. No annoying press trying to take their photos, no disturbing calls from the managers telling Freddie he has a busy schedule so he needs to get to the recording studio now, no fear they will be snared at by other people who see two men holding hand. This seems too perfect. Suddenly, Freddie starts yanking his hand as to get his attention.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Jim looks over confused at Freddie who just keeps smiling.

“You need to wake up, darling.”

“Wake u- what?” And with that everything is gone as Jim opens his eyes to Freddie shaking his shoulder in the middle of the night, telling him to wake up in a hushed voice.

“Jim, wake up. You sleep like a log, I’ve been shaking you for a while now.” Jim is squinting his eyes to see Freddie in the middle of a pitch black night, still frozen in the same position as he woke up. He finally manages to prompt himself on his elbows in an attempt to see Freddie better.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” sounding concerned, his night vision finally getting better as he can see Freddie’s face better. Freddie’s wide eyes looking back at him, with a hint of urgency.

He points at the window. “It’s snowing, we need to go outside and make snow angels.” 

Jim rolls on his right side to check the clock that’s sitting on the bed side table next to their pictures. And to his horror he sees the time.

“It’s 3am, go back to sleep.” Already rolling to his side and making himself comfortable, hoping Freddie will do the same. To his disappointment, Freddie is not letting this matter go, now rocking him back and forth with his shaking.

“Come on, get up” his voice getting louder making Jim grunt.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“If you don’t, I’m just going to push you down from the bed.” 

“Yeah right with those skinny legs, I’d like to see you try.” There is ruffling in the bed as he feels Freddie moving around and then a pair of feet position themselves against his lower back. With all the energy Freddie has, he pushed hard against Jim’s back, making Jim fall on the cold hard floor.

Jim grunts. “Ow.”

Freddie peers over the edge of the bed where Jim was now laying, trying hard not to laugh. “Are you alright, darling?”. 

Jim looks up at him from his position. “Apart from multiple bruises, never been better.” Freddie gives him an apologetic smile.

“We can put some snow on them when we go outside.” Making Jim scoff and laugh at the same time.

“You’re unbelievable.” Jim shakes his head, making Freddie giggle.

Freddie reaches out to gently touch Jim’s cheek and Jim leans into the hand. “Or if you go outside with me right now, later I can kiss it to make them better.”

“Such a flirt. Fine, I’m awake now anyways, let’s go.” Freddie claps his hands in an excited motion, wide smile across his face, already running towards their shared closet. Jim gets up, stretching out his muscles that took the hit during the fall in the process and also starts making his way towards their closet. 

Freddie excitedly pulls out random warm sweaters and trousers as well as giving Jim his clothes. They tumble around for couple of minutes until both men are in cosy winter outfits, quietly making their way downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. Along the way Jim manages to trip over and stubble a little, earning him a shush from Freddie, resulting in Jim playfully rolling his eyes at Freddie. Once at the front door, Freddie’s excitement was becoming more evident as he hurried to put his winter boots on, holding into Jim’s arm for support. 

As the two men were finally ready, they opened the door just to be met with a chilly winter breeze hitting their face. Instantly Freddie leaned into Jim for warmth, making the other man chuckle.

“Well you wanted to do this now, didn’t you? Don’t start complaining that it’s too cold.” Says Jim in a teasing tone, earning him a light hit on the chest from Freddie who was now making his way towards the centre of their garden. 

Freddie turns to Jim, who has his hands stuffed in his pockets, chattering his teeth due to the cold. “Darling, look how beautiful this is!” making Jim raise his eyes to take in the view in front of him. 

The garden looked like Winter Wonderland, the grass covered in thick snow that glistens like diamonds from the reflection of the moons and stars, their small pond frozen over, the trees’ bearing an enormous amount of snow on its branches, with more snow still falling from the sky. And then there’s Freddie, his beautiful husband, looking up at the sky with a big smile on his face, giving attention to each snowflake that catches his eye. Jim didn’t even realise he was staring until Freddie was right in front on him looking back at him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asks as he wraps his arms around Jim’s shoulders and neck, bringing them closer together. Jim smiles and kisses the tip of Freddie’s nose, making the other man blush and chuckle.

“Just thinking how much I love you and how cold your nose is.” Earning him a kiss on his nose in return.

“I love you too.” They stand there for a while, foreheads pressed together, forgetting their surroundings and the immense cold of a harsh winter, just taking in each other’s presence. 

As they lean back, Jim gives Freddie a toothy smile. “So are we going to make those snow angels or not.” Freddie pulls back excitedly and starts looking for a good spot.

“Look, dear! This spot seems good. Hold my hands and carefully lower me down on the snow.” Jim takes Freddie’s stretched out hands in his and slowly brings Freddie down on the snow. Almost immediately Freddie starts shuffling his arms and legs enthusiastically, with a big smile across his face. “Jim, come on, lay down next to me!” he stops moving his arms and legs for a minute to let Jim get his position sorted as well.

Jim closes his eyes, not looking forward to be immersed into a freezing blanket of snow as he falls backwards next Freddie. Thank God the coat he was wearing covered him well enough for the snow not to creep its way underneath his clothes. 

After Freddie was sure Jim has settled in, he started waving his limbs yet again. “Jim, you do it too!” Jim didn’t need to be asked twice as he started flapping his arms and legs around in the snow, mirroring Freddie’s movement. 

Jim chuckles and turns his head to Freddie. “I haven’t done this since I was 9.” Freddie looks over at Jim, with a surprised look on his face.

“Really? I haven’t done this since last year.” Making them both laugh.

“Why am I not surprised.” The two men kept moving their arms and legs for a minute or so until they were sure the snow angels would be imprinted when they got up. 

“They should be ready now.” Freddie says eagerly. “Can you help me up please?” He asked and made his puppy eyes when he saw Jim already half way up. As Jim finally got to his feet, he tilted his head to the side in a teasing manner. 

“I don’t know, you seem quite comfy Freddie, wouldn’t want to disturb.” 

“Jim, I’m freezing my balls off here, stop gloating and help me up.” Making Jim chuckle, he reached out his hands and grabbed both of Freddie’s, pulling him up on his feet in one attempt. “My strong hero.” Freddie kissed Jim’s cheek and then turned back to look at their snow angels.

Freddie gasped. “Oh they’re perfect!” admiring their work. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist from behind as Freddie leaned into him. “Yes they are.” He said softly.

Freddie turned his head to the side to look at Jim. “Worth getting up in the middle of the night for?” 

Jim scrunched his nose. “Well I wouldn’t go that far.” Earning him a soft punch from Freddie’s elbow to his stomach, who was acting offended. “I’m joking, my love.”

Freddie leans back into Jim, “I know.” They stand in silence for a while, however the harsh winter breeze is making them want to return to their warm bed. “Let’s go back, darling, before we catch a cold.” Freddie suggests, receiving a nod from Jim.

As Freddie starts walking towards the door with Jim few feet behind him, he freezes up when a snowball hits his back, making him look back at Jim in a mixture of playfulness and surprise.

“That’s for pushing me out of the bed.” Jim laughs at Freddie’s face that shows pure disbelief. Freddie quickly picks up a small amount of snow which he makes into a snowball and throws it back at Jim, hitting his right shoulder.

“And that is for taking so damn long to wake up.” The two laugh as they walk towards one another, pulling each other into a tight hug.

“My apologies, love.” 

“You’re forgiven.” Freddie replies as he is pulled in for a deep yet gentle kiss by Jim. Both men’s lips cold as ice due to the exposure to the weather, trying to warm each other up. Not long after they pull away. 

“I was promised kisses to make my bruises better.” Jim teases.

Freddie gives him a toothy smile. “A gentlemen never breaks his promise.”

And with two hands clasped tightly together, they made their way back home into the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what did you darlings think? Hope that made some of you happy!  
> Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah (or neither if you don't celebrate it)! Have a lovely day


End file.
